Mark (TV Series)
Mark is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's ''The Walking Dead''. He is a member of the Saviors and the boyfriend of Amber. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Mark's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. At some point in the apocalypse, Mark somehow came into contact with a group named "the Saviors" which he subsequently joined upon where he was appointed as one of the Sanctuary guards, during where he developed a relationship with his fellow survivor Amber. Due to her mother needing medication and not being able to work, Amber volunteered to become one of Negan's "wives" to get things for free to provide for her mother. However, Mark and Amber still had lingering feelings for each other. Season 7 "Sing Me a Song" When Mark shifts his work duties to be with Amber, he is discovered by Negan and is punished for having broken the rules. He is tied to a chair near the furnace on the factory floor surrounded by the crowd of Saviors and workes. After Negan gives a speech of the rules, he presses a hot iron against Mark's face, burning the left side of it. Mark screams in agony, wets his pants, and passes out. Afterwards, Negan orders Dr. Carson to tend to Mark's injury. Season 8 "Time for After" Having becoming trapped inside the Sanctuary, Mark helps Laura barricade a set of doors as the herd idles outside. Mark's fate is currently unknown. It is unknown if he survived the walkers breaking into the Sanctuary or if he survived the multiple attacks on Alexandria and Hilltop, or was killed in the final battle against the survivors. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Mark has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Amber Mark and Amber were in a relationship before the apocalypse. Amber sacrificed their relationship to ensure the safety of Mark and her mother. However, the two still care for each other, enough that Mark risked his life to be with her. Mark snuck behind Negan's back to sleep with her. Due his act of adultery, Mark was punished. A hot iron was pressed against his face by Negan in front of the entire Savior community. This caused great despair for Amber, who views Mark's punishment as partly her fault. Negan Mark and Negan associate with one another as business associates in the Savior Compound. It is assumed that Mark doesn't respect Negan enough to avoid seeing Amber behind his back. Once found out, Negan punished Mark and scarred the left side of his face. It is assumed that Mark resents Negan for both interfering with the relationship between he and Amber, and now for the disfigurement of his face. Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"Sing Me a Song" (No Lines) Season 8 *"Time for After" (No Lines) Trivia *He is the second known victim of Negan's iron, the first one being Dwight. Category:Season 7 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Unknown